logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Television commercials in Cardinalia
1950s 1960s 1970s Sony ad 1970s.png|Sony commercial (1976). Haukil TVC 1977.png|Haukil commercial (1977). Toppers TVC 1977.png|Topper's Root Beer commercial (1977). Martz Hisqaida TVC 1979.png|Martz commercial (1979). 1980s Williams TVC 1980.png|Williams Beer commercial (1980). Audivis TVC 1981.png|Audivis commercial (1981). Bolt TVC 1981.png|Bolt commercial (1981). The Food Shack 1981 TVC.png|The Food Shack commercial (1981, 1). The Food Shack - Pizza commercial - The Night Time is Right (1981).png|The Food Shack commercial (1981, 2). Fruit Punch TVC 1983.png|Fruit Punch commercial (1983). Apple_ad_1984.png|Apple commercial (1984). Esten commercial 1984.png|Esten commercial (1984). Vellie TVC 1984.png|Vellie Ice Tea commercial (1984). Scrichy TVC 1984.png|Scrichy commercial (1984). Lotto Cardinalia 1985 TVCM.png|Loto commercial (1985). Loto Cardinalia 1985 CM.png|Loto commercial (Spanish, 1985). Cioccomello TVC 1985.png|Cioccomello commercial (1985). Banco de Inversiones del Nordeste 1986 TVCM.png|Banco de Inversiones del Nordeste commercial (1986). Einmar TVC 1986.png|Einmar commercial (1986). Delta Runner ad 1986.png|Delta Runner commercial (1986). Caltro ad 1986.png|Caltro commercial (1986). Kodak Supralife (1986).png|Kodak Supralife batteries (1986). Trident TVC 1986.png|Trident commercial (1986). Zuper TVC 1986.png|Zuper commercial (1986). Caranut TVC 1986.png|Caranut commercial (1986). Circlios TVC 1986.png|Circlios commercial (1986). GameHub TVC 1987.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1987, 1). GameHub TVC 1987 - 2.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1987, 2). cadle commercial 1987.png|Cadle commercial (1987). Sacogram 1987 TVCM (English).png|Sacogram commercial (1987). Sacogram 1987 TVCM (Spanish).png|Sacogram commercial (Spanish, 1987). Dairy queen eruowood 1987 ad.png|Dairy Queen commercial (1987). Salon Selectives shampoo (1988).png|Salon Selectives shampoo (1988). Salon Selectives conditioners (1988).png|Salon Selectives conditioners (1988). Nexus Hisqaida TVC 1989.png|Nexus commercial (1989). Energade TVC 1989.png|Energade commercial (1989). The Food Shack - The Ribster commercial - Airplane (1989).png|The Food Shack commercial (1989). Taco bell eruowood ad 1989.png|Taco Bell 49 cent tacos offer commercial (1989). Gillette English TVC 1990.png|Gillette commercial (1990). PediaCare (1989).png|PediaCare commercial (1989). 1990s Game Boy commercial 1990.png|Game Boy commercial (1990). Driim and Diet Driim TVC 1990.png|Driim Cola commercial (1990). Driim Clear Commercial 1990.png|Driim Clear commercial (1990). 7up commercial 1990.jpg|7Up commercial (1990). Peabar TVC 1990.png|Peabar commercial (1990). Gazeta Nacional 1991 TVCM.png|Gaceta Nacional commercial (2001). Cardinalian Exchange Bank 1991 TVCM.png|Cardinalian Exchange Bank commercial (1991). Driim Cola commercial 1991.png|Driim Cola commercial (1991). Driim Cherry 1991 TVC.png|Driim Cherry commercial (1991). Driim Lemon TVC 1991.png|Driim Lemon commercial (1991). Driim Orange TVC 1991.png|Driim Orange commercial (1991). Driim Clear 1991 ad.png|Driim Clear commercial (1991). Driim AM TVC 1991.png|Driim A.M. commercial (1991). The Food Shack TVC - The Storm Introduction - 1991.png|The Food Shack commercial (1991). Froot Loops (1991).png|Froot Loops commercial (1991). Alphia - We Drive with a Difference.png|Alphia Motors commercial (1991). Lux commercial 1991.jpg|Lux commercial (1991). Cablevision RC 1992 TVCM.png|Cablevision commercial (1992). Einmar TVC 1992.png|Einmar commercial (1992). Sacogram 1992 TVCM (English).png|Sacogram commercial (1992). Tiny Toon Adventures canned pasta (1992).png|Tiny Toon Adventures Canned Pasta commercial (1992). Cardtel 1993 TVCM.png|Cardinalia Telecom commercial (1993). ETS Sartoga 1993 TVCM.png|Empresa de Telecomunicaciones de Sartoga commercial (1993). Einmar commercial 1993.png|Einmar commercial (1993). Coca-Cola TVC 1993.png|Coca-Cola commercial (1993). Londinni Classic Chocolate TVC 1993.png|Londinni Chocolate commercial (1993). Waferoco TVC 1993.png|Waferoco commercial (1993). Samson 67 TVC 1993.png|Samson 67 commercial (1993). Northen Insurance 1994 TVCM.png|Northern Insurance commercial (1994). Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub.png|Subway commercial (1994). Riverside TVC 1994.png|Riverside Spring Water commercial (1994). Pescanova Hake Fillets TVC 1994 - Hisqaida.png|Pescanova Hake Fillets commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Office).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Sleep).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Gym).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Cardtel 1995 TVCM.png|Cardinalia Telecom commercial (1995, 1). Cardtel 1995 TVCM (Calling deals 1).png|Cardinalia Telecom commercial (1995, 2). Cardtel 1995 TVCM (Calling deals 2).png|Cardinalia Telecom commercial (1995, 3). Capsule 1995 TVC Part 1.png|Einmar Capsule commercial (1995, 1). Capsule 1995 TVC Part 2.png|Einmar Capsule commercial (1995, 2). GameHub - Jump In Join and Play.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1995). Sacogram 1995 TVCM.png|Sacogram commercial (1995). Opel MS TVC 1996.png|Opel commercial (1995). Delisoda ad 1995.png|Delisoda commercial (1995). TFS TVC 1995 - 1.png|The Food Shack commercial (1995). Einmar TeamBook TVC 1996 - Part 1.png|Einmar TeamBook commercial (1996, 1). Einmar TeamBook TVC 1996 - Part 2.png|Einmar TeamBook commercial (1996, 2). Delta GSA 1996 TVC.png|Delta commercial (Delta GSA, 1996). Lunchables Pizza URA Cheyenne and Cardinalia TVC 1996 1.png|Lunchables Pizza commercial (1996, 1). Lunchables Pizza URA Cheyenne and Cardinalia TVC 1996 2.png|Lunchables Pizza commercial (1996, 2). Path 3 commercial.png|Einmar Path 3 commercial (1997). Gamehub - get plugged in.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1997). Esten commercial 1997.png|Esten commercial (1997). Astral TVC 1997.png|Astral commercial (1997). Sacogram 1997 World Cup TVCM.png|Sacogram commercial (1997 FFAI World Cup, 1997). TodMe TVC 1997.png|Todme commercial (1997). Pringles commercial 1997.jpg|Pringles commercial (1997). TFS commercial - Tornado.png|The Food Shack commercial (1997, 1). TFS commercial - The Salad Train (1997).png|The Food Shack commercial (1997, 2). Taco Bell Star Wars toys 1997.png|Taco Bell commercial (1997). Serla commercial 1997.jpg|Serla commercial (1997). Gazeta Nacional 1998 TVCM.png|Gaceta Nacional commercial (1998). Cardinalian Exchange Bank 1998 TVCM.png|Cardinalian Exchange Bank commercial (1998). Magna TVC 1998.png|Magna commercial (1998). Cardinapay 1998 TVCM.png|Cardinapay commercial (1998). Pepsi ad 1998 URA.png|Pepsi commercial (1998). Triaminic (1998).png|Triaminic commercial (1998). ETS Sartoga 1999 TVCM.png|Empresa de Telecomunicaciones de Sartoga commercial (1999). Einmar Visea TVC 1999 - English.png|Einmar Visea commercial (1999, 1). Einmar Visea TVC - 1999 - Einmar Logo.png|Einmar Visea commercial (1999, 2). Kodak advert 1999.png|Kodak commercial (1999). Panasonic IMAX theatre commercial 1999.jpg|Panasonic Imax Theatre commercial (1999). Driim AM TVC 1999.png|Driim AM commercial (1999). Pepsi - Joy of Cola (United Republics).png|Pepsi commercial (1999). Pescanova Spinach TVC - 1999 - Hisqaida.png|Pescanova Spinach commercial (1999). Eikarer TVC 1999.png|Eikarer commercial (1999). 2000s Ficher TVC 2000.png|Ficher commercial (2000). Sacogram 2000 TVCM.png|Sacogram commercial (2000). Renault ad 2001.png|Renault commercial (2000). Walmart RC 2000 TVCM.png|Wal-Mart commercial (2000). Walmart RC 2000 TVCM (spanish).png|Wal-Mart commercial (Spanish, 2000). Walmart RC 2000 FWC TVCM.png|Wal-Mart commercial (2000 FFAI World Cup, 2000). Mcdonalds we love to see you smile.png|McDonald's commercial (2000). Cablevision RC 2001 TVCM.png|Cablevision commercial (2001). Calvos TVC 2001.png|Calvos commercial (2001). Astral commercial 2001.png|Astral commercial (2001). Grill's ad 2001.png|Grill's commercial (2001). BCS Sartoga 2002 TVCM.png|Banco Comercial de Sartoga commercial (2002). Spirix TVC 2002.png|Spirix commercial (2002). Blosser TVC 2002.png|Blosser commercial (2002). Blosser Adventurer TVC 2002.png|Blosser commercial (Blosser Adventurer, 2002). Esarlac 2002 TVCM.png|Esarlac commercial (2002). Arby's ad 2002.png|Arby's commercial (2002). Eurcasic Bank 2003 TVCM.png|Eurcasic Bank commercial (2003). Esarlac 2003 FWC TVCM.png|Esarlac commercial (2003 FFAI World Cup, 2003). Esarlac 2003 FWC TVCM (SPA).png|Esarlac commercial (2003 FFAI World Cup, Spanish, 2003). McDonald's Anglosaw Chicken Deluxe ad (July 2003).png|McDonald's commercial (2003). McDonald's commercial 2005.png|McDonald's commercial (2003). Mcdonalds eruowood most locations open 6am earlier.png|McDonald's commercial (2004). BCS Sartoga 2005 TVCM.png|Banco Comercial de Sartoga commercial (2005). Path Tree TVC.png|Einmar Path Tree commercial (2005). Sacogram 2005 TVCM.png|Sacogram commercial (2005). Sacogram 2005 TVCM (Tecell Uranium 4).png|Sacogram/Tecell Uranium 4 Processor commercial (2005). Jindo URA TVC 2005.png|Jindō commercial (2005). Mcdonalds gau golden arches forming logo.png|McDonald's commercial (2006). Cardtel 2007 TVCM (Spanish).png|Cardtel commercial (Spanish, 2007). Banco BSEC 2008 TVCM.png|Banco BSEC commercial (2008). TeamTouch TVC 2008 Part 1.png|Einmar TeamTouch commercial (2008, 1). TeamTouch TVC 2008 Part 2.png|Einmar TeamTouch commercial (2008, 2). TeamTouch TVC 2008 Part 3.png|Einmar TeamTouch commercial (2008, 3). TeamPad TVC 2009 Part 1.png|Einmar TeamPad commercial (2009, 1). TeamPad TVC 2009 Part 2.png|Einmar TeamPad commercial (2009, 2). TeamPad TVC 2009 Part 3.png|Einmar TeamPad commercial (2009, 3). Ichiza Commercial 2009.png|Ichiza commercial (2009). 2010s Calvos Be Lived commercial 2010.png|Calvos commercial (2010). Banco BSEC 2010 TVCM.png|Banco BSEC commercial (2010). SMI Bank 2012 TVCM.png|SMI Bank commercial (2012). Sega Dreamcast Fantasy TVC 2012 - Part 1.png|Sega Dreamcast Fantasy commercial (2012, 1). Sega Dreamcast Fantasy TVC 2012 - Part 2.png|Sega Dreamcast Fantasy commercial (2012, 2). Sega Dreamcast Fantasy TVC 2012 - Part 3.png|Sega Dreamcast Fantasy commercial (2012, 3). Sega Game Gear Neo TVC 2012 - Part 1.png|Sega Game Gear Neo commercial (2012, 1). Sega Game Gear Neo TVC 2012 - Part 2.png|Sega Game Gear Neo commercial (2012, 2). Sega Game Gear Neo TVC 2012 - Part 3.png|Sega Game Gear Neo commercial (2012, 3). Volkswagen TVC 2012.png|Volkswagen commercial (2012). Ford Global TVC 2012.png|Ford commercial (2012). Hokusan TVC 2012 Global.png|Hokusan commercial (2012). Einmar commercial 2013.png|Einmar commercial (2013). GameHub NG TVC 2013 Part 1.png|Einmar GameHub NG commercial (2013, 1). GameHub NG TVC 2013 Part 2.png|Einmar GameHub NG commercial (2013, 2). GameHub NG TVC 2013 Part 3.png|Einmar GameHub NG commercial (2013, 3). GameHub P4 TVC 2013 - 1.png|Einmar GameHub P4 commercial (2013, 1). GameHub P4 TVC 2013 - 2.png|Einmar GameHub P4 commercial (2013, 2). GameHub P4 TVC 2013 - 3.png|Einmar GameHub P4 commercial (2013, 3). Esten TVC 2014.png|Esten commercial (2014). Aldi Hisqaida TVC 2014.png|Aldi commercial (2014). GOTG Digital and Blu-Ray 2014 TVCM (Cardinalia).png|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Stroke Energy commercial 2014.png|Stroke Energy commercial (2014). cadlee.png|Cadle Futura commercial (2015). Sacogram 2015 TVCM (English).png|Sacogram commercial (2015). Sacogram 2015 TVCM (Spanish).png|Sacogram commercial (Spanish, 2015). Sacogram 2015 TVCM (Khanaian).png|Sacogram commercial (Khanaian, 2015). Sacogram x BTTF 2015 TVCM.png|Sacogram commercial (Back to the Future, 2015). StreamIt2015TVC.png|StreamIt commercial (2015). Ichiza commercial 2015.png|Ichiza commercial (2015). Zimmerman commercial 2015.png|Zimmerman commercial (2015). Jindō commercial 2015.png|Jindō commercial (2015). Pepsi Perfect ad.png|Pepsi Perfect commercial (2015). Ant Man HE 2015 TVCM (Cardinalia).png|''Ant-Man'' digital and Blu-ray commercial (2015). Cardinalian Mutual Credit 2016 TVCM.png|Cardinalian Mutual Credit commercial (2016). Astral commercial 2016.png|Astral commercial (2016). SparkGame 2016 TVCM.png|Atchdev SparkGame commercial (2016). Coca-Cola International ad 2016.png|Coca-Cola commercial (2016). Driim Cola commercial 2016.png|Driim Cola commercial (2016). GOTG Vol. 2 Digital, Blu-Ray and 4K TVCM (Cardinalia).png|''Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2'' digital and Blu-ray commercial (2017). Cablevision RC 2017 TVCM.png|Cablevision commercial (2017). Vodafone TVC 2017.png|Vodafone commercial (2017). T-Mobile Cardinalia 2017 TVCM.png|T-Mobile commercial (2017). T-Mobile Cardinalia 2017 TVCM (spanish).png|T-Mobile commercial (Spanish, 2017). Orange Cardinalia 2017 TVCM (English).png|Orange commercial (2017). Orange Cardinalia 2017 TVCM (Spanish).png|Orange commercial (Spanish, 2017). Yellow Pages Cardinalia 2017 TVCM.png|Yellow Pages commercial (2017). Yellow Pages Cardinalia 2017 TVCM (spanish).png|Yellow Pages commercial (Spanish, 2017). Ford TVC 2017.png|Ford commercial (2017). Martz Commercial.png|Martz commercial (2017). Renault TVC 2017.png|Renault commercial (2017). Peugeot commercial 2017.png|Peugeot commercial (2017). Opel commercial 2017.svg|Opel commercial (2017). Mercedes-Benz TVC 2017.png|Mercedes-Benz commercial (2017). Cardinalian Airways 2017 TVCM.png|Cardinalian Airways commercial (2017). Cardoil 2017 TVCM.png|Cardoil commercial (2017). Nintendo TVC 2017.png|Nintendo commercial (2017). Nintendo Switch TVC 2017.png|Nintendo Switch commercial (2017). Inshop 2017 TVCM 1.png|Inshop commercial (2017, 1). Inshop 2017 TVCM 2.png|Inshop commercial (2017, 2). StreamIt TVCM 2017.png|StreamIt commercial (2017). Carrefour Cardinalia 2017 TVCM.png|Carrefour commercial (Spanish, 2017). Carrefour Cardinalia 2017 TVCM (spanish).png|Carrefour commercial (Spanish, 2017). Intermarche Cardinalia 2017 TVCM.png|Intermarché commercial (2017). Intermarche Cardinalia 2017 TVCM (Spanish).png|Intermarché commercial (Spanish, 2017). Mediamarkt Cardinalia x Thor Ragnarok 2017 TVCM.png|Media Markt commercial (Thor: Ragnarok, 2017). Driim Orange TVC 2017.png|Driim Orange commercial (2017). Williams Light commercial 2017.png|Williams Light commercial (2017). Cardinalian Tribune 2018 TVCM.png|Cardinalian Tribune commercial (2018). Gazeta Nacional 2018 TVCM.png|Gaceta Nacional commercial (2018). Avengers Infinity War Cardinalia 2018 TVCM.png|''Avengers: Infinity War'' digital and Blu-ray commercial (2018). Ant Man and The Wasp Digital TVCM (Cardinalia).png|''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' digital and Blu-ray commercial (2018). Venom Digital 2018 TVCM (Cardinalia).png|''Venom'' digital commercial (2018). SMI Bank 2018 TVCM.png|SMI Bank commercial (2018). Millennium CEN x JW Fallen Kingdom 2018 TVCM.png|Millennium CEN commercial (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, 2018). Lotto Cardinalia 2018 TVCM.png|Lotto commercial (2018). Lotto Cardinalia 2018 TVCM (spanish).png|Lotto commercial (Spanish, 2018). Cardtel 2018 TVCM.png|Cardtel commercial (2018). Cardtel x Infinity War 2018 TVCM.png|Cardtel commercial (Avengers: Infinity War, 2018). Cardtel x Ant-Man and the Wasp 2018 TVCM.png|Cardtel commercial (Ant-Man and the Wasp, 2018). Nextcom 2018 Commercial.png|Nextcom commercial (2018). Enifite commercial 2018.png|Enifite commercial (2018). Enifite x Fortnite commercial 2018.png|Enifite commercial (Fortnite, 2018). Digistar 2018 TVCM.png|Digistar commercial (2018). Digistar x Aquaman 2018 TVCM.png|Digistar commercial (Aquaman, 2018). Sacogram 2018 TVCM1.png|Sacogram commercial (2018, 1). Sacogram 2018 TVCM2.png|Sacogram commercial (2018, 2). PS4 TVC 2018 - 1.png|PlayStation 4 commercial (2018, 1). PS4 TVC 2018 - 2.png|PlayStation 4 commercial (2018, 2). SparkGame 2018 TVCM.png|Atchdev SparkGame commercial (2018). Super Mario Party TVC 2018 - URA Cheyenne and Cardinalia.png|''Super Mario Party'' for Nintendo Switch commercial (2018). Touchspot TVC 2018.png|TouchSpot commercial (2018). Wedeo TVC 2018 Part 1.png|Wedeo commercial (2018). Inshop 2018 TVCM.png|Inshop commercial (2018). Storex TVC 2018 Part 2.png|Storex commercial (2018, 1). Storex TVC 2018 Part 3.png|Storex commercial (2018, 2). Ufinity TVC 2018.png|Ufinity commercial (2018). Doremi TVC 2018 Part 1.png|Doremi commercial (2018, 1). Doremi TVC 2018 Part 2.png|Doremi commercial (2018, 2). Hokusan Global TVC 2018.png|Hokusan commercial (2018). Peugeot TVC 2018.png|Peugeot commercial (2018). Peugeot 508 TVC 2018.png|Peugeot 508 commercial (2018). Coop Cardinalia 2018 TVCM.png|Coop commercial (2018). Mediamarkt Cardinalia 2018 TVCM.png|Media Markt commercial (2018). MediaMarkt Cardinalia x Rocket and Groot 2018 TVCM.png|Media Markt commercial (Rocket and Groot, 2018). Esarlac 2018 TVCM.png|Esarlac commercial (2018). Mcdonalds Cardinalia 2018 TVCM (EN).png|McDonald's commercial (2018). Mcdonalds Cardinalia 2018 TVCM (SP).png|McDonald's commercial (Spanish, 2018). TFS Cardinalia 2018 TVCM.png|The Food Shack commercial (2018). Dunkin Donuts Cardinalia 2018 TVCM.png|Dunkin' Donuts commercial (Cardinalia League One, 2018). Dragon Energy Ad part 1.png|Dragon NRG commercial (2018, 1). Dragon Energy Ad part 2.png|Dragon NRG commercial (2018, 2). Jannis TVC 2018 - Part 1.png|Jannis commercial (2018, 1). Jannis TVC 2018 - Part 2.png|Jannis commercial (2018, 2). Casa Grande TVC 2018.png|Casa Grande commercial (2018). DisneyParks TVC 2019.png|Disney Parks commercial (2019). Cardinalia Bank 2019 TVCM.png|Cardinalia Bank commercial (2019). Cardinalia Bank 2019 TVCM (spanish).png|Cardinalia Bank commercial (Spanish, 2019). CMC x YW Jibanyan 2019 TVCM.png|Cardinalian Mutual Credit commercial (Jibanyan from Yo-Kai Watch, 2019). Cardinalia Post 2019 TVCM.png|Cardinalia Post commercial (2019). Cardinalia Post 2019 TVCM (Spanish).png|Cardinalia Post commercial (Spanish, 2019). Enifite x Monster Jam 2019 TVCM.png|Enifite commercial (Monster Jam, 2019). Sacogram 2019 TVCM (Tecell).png|Sacogram commercial (Tecell, 2019). Volkswagen Global TVC Sept. 2019.png|Volkswagen commercial (2019). Cadillac 2019 TVCM.png|Cadillac commercial (2019). Cadillac XT4 2019 TVCM.png|Cadillac XT4 commercial (2019). Peugeot TVC 2019.PNG|Peugeot commercial (2019). Citroen Global TVC 2019.png|Citroën commercial (2019). Seat Global TVC 2019.png|Seat commercial (2019). Walmart RC Famous Cars 2019 TVCM.png|Walmart commercial (2019). Esarlac x Star Wars 2019 TVCM.png|Esarlac commercial (Star Wars, 2019). KitKat 2019 TVCM (Cheyenne, Hisqaida and Cardinalia).png|Kit Kat commercial (2019). Taco Bell x RLC 2019 TVCM.png|Taco Bell commercial (Rugby League Cardinalia, 2019). Taco Bell x RLC 2019 TVCM (SP).png|Taco Bell commercial (Rugby League Cardinalia, Spanish, 2019). Dairy Queen 2019 TVCM (URA and Cardinalia).png|Dairy Queen commercial (2019). 2020s T-Mobile (RC) 2020 TVCM.png|T-Mobile commercial (2020). Category:Cardinalia Category:Commercials